


Art: Wanting to Believe

by Bluespirit



Series: American Romance Library [11]
Category: X Files
Genre: Alternate Universe, Digital Art, Fanart, Harlequin, M/M, Pastiche, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-11
Updated: 2012-11-11
Packaged: 2017-11-18 14:29:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/562072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluespirit/pseuds/Bluespirit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An unexpected visitor spells trouble for the sleepy town of Water View - and for its sheriff...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art: Wanting to Believe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Xanthe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xanthe/gifts).



> Notes:  
> 1\. This is a little birthday gift for my sweet & lovely [](http://xanthe.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://xanthe.livejournal.com/)**xanthe**. ♥ She's absolutely wonderful! We've been friends for forever,  & I thought I'd go back to the fandom where we first met for some prezzie-inspiration! Hope you enjoy the boys, Xanthe!  
> 2\. Thank you to [](http://lantean-drift.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://lantean-drift.livejournal.com/)**lantean_drift** for betaing - even when she's up to her eyes with theatre stuff! *mwah*
> 
> Disclaimer: This manipulation is solely for entertainment purposes and no copyright infringement or disrespect is intended.
> 
> Please do not hotlink or archive these images or use them to make icons, etc, thank you.


End file.
